Agent Di in Attack of the Saucers from Glorp!
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: The MIB's brought in two new agents, and they're just in time to get caught up in the biggest mess in recent history as an old enemy of the MIB returns!
1. Part 1

****

Disclaimer: Guess what? I DON'T own MIB: The Animated Series? Can you believe it? Well, you'd better, lol, cuz I don't wanna be plagiarized or sued. By the way, any characters that aren't from the series belong to me (like Agent Di and Agent Chase) or Delia97 (like Agent A and Agent Delia). Now on with the story! ^_^

****

Agent Di in "Attack of the Saucers from Glorp"

Part One

"What's going on over here?" Zed demanded as he approached the messy   
stack of papers all sprawled out on the floor. Agent Delia popped   
her head up out of the pile.

  
"Oh, heehee...sorry about the mess Sir, we're trying to sort through   
all these files." she laughed.

  
"We?"

  
"Yeah, me and Agent A are trying to organize this filing system   
before the paper pushing agents come back."

  
"Agent A?!" Zed called.

  
"In here Sir," a muffled voice answered.

  
Zed looked up over another pile of crinkled papers (all in   
triplicate) and saw Agent A lying beneath a pile that had toppled   
over.

  
"This is a disaster!" he exclaimed, "How could you two make such a   
mess?!"

  
"Uh, I guess you could say that we kinda got 'buried' in our work."   
Delia snickered.

  
A glare from Zed silenced her, "It's lucky for you two that I'm too   
busy to think up a punishment right now, I came to introduce you to   
the newest member of our *sigh* happy family."

  
The two agents exchanged puzzled glances, "Where are they?"

  
"Agent Di," Zed said turning to the young red headed woman behind   
him, "Meet Agent Delia and Agent A, your first assignment will be to   
do the impossible."

  
"Uh-what's that?" Agent Di muttered staring at the chaos that was the   
MIB paperwork about alien arrests for the day.

  
"Help these agents clean up and organize this mess!" he snapped and   
stormed out leaving the agents standing in the jumbled up, knee deep,   
pile of pandemonium.

  
"Hahaha, welcome to the crew!" A exclaimed after Delia cleared the   
mess off of her, the poor agent must've had about two dozen paper cuts!

  
"Yeah," Delia added, "the glamorous life of an MIB agent!"

  
Agent Di surveyed the mess, she groaned at the hours of paper sorting   
that lay ahead of her, "So, anybody got a rake handy?"  
______________________________________________________________________

*Please review. This one's only been posted at the MIB The Series Yahoo Group, but I'm hoping more fans will get to read it here.*


	2. Part 2

****

Agent Di in "Attack of the Saucers from Glorp"

Part 2

Zed sighed as he sat back in his office chair and stared at the mess   
in front of him, folders and files all over the vast surface of his   
desk. Another paper was brought in by one of the many paper pushing   
agents of the MIB. Zed actually felt sorry for that agent, he was in   
for one heck of a shock once he returned to the office that the three   
chaotic agents were in.

  
What was on the paper made Zed moan, Lyndon had prompted him to hire   
yet another alien agent, and as usual, he had agreed, if for no other   
reason than to get Lyndon off his back!

  
"Let's see what we have here, it seems like I'm hiring new recruits   
left and right this week."

  
'Agent Chaseryle: JeeDangian Peacekeeper   
Age:24 cycles  
Height:6"8'  
Years on the job:3& 1/2  
Record: Clean  
Performance: Exemplary Outstanding actions in the field of duty and a   
great asset to the force.  
Reason for transfer request: Wishes to further his career experiences   
by exploring other peacekeeping organizations and studying the legal   
systems of various planets.   
Recommended by: Alien Rights Commission (ARC) Lyndon'

  
Zed groaned and glanced at the clock on his office wall, '10:00A.M.',   
only thirty minutes until his interview with the young recruit. Oh   
well, if he needed a partner, he had another recruit all lined up.   
Unless she was killed by a falling stack of paperwork!  
______________________________________________________________________  


*Please review and let me know if you like the fic. I appreciate constructive criticism, I disintegrate flames (provided I don't use them to line my alien parrot's bird cage).*


	3. Part 3

Agent Di in "Attack of the Saucers from Glorp!" Part 3

Agent Chaseryle entered the terminal and glanced cautiously around at the vast building that was known throughout the universe as the secret organization of those mysterious men in black, the MIB.

"Humph," he shrugged, "I expected more."

"Like maybe a banner saying welcome JeeDangian know it all?"

Chaseryle jumped at the sound of the familiar voice, "Agent--?"

"It's X now," the taller JeeDangian in the black suit replied, he was standing next to a blonde human with pursed lips and crossed arms.

"And this pain in the ears is my partner, Agent Elle." he tossed a clawed finger in her direction.

"Nice to meet you." she almost snapped, glaring angrily at X.

"Just pray you get a better partner than I did," he whispered to Chaseryle.

"Uh-huh," Elle scoffed, "I heard that Cowboy, now if you'll point your little friend in the direction of Zed's office maybe we can go out on patrol and get some REAL work done!"

X sighed and lead Chaseryle to Zed's office, he stopped at the door, "This is the place, it was nice seeing you again."

"Same here," Chaseryle returned the compliment and then entered the office.

"Do you think he'll make it here?" Elle asked in an unconcerned tone to X.

"I didn't know him long," X replied as if he didn't care whether she was listening or not, "He was a rookie when I left, but he had a lot of spunk."

"As long as he's nothing like you." Elle muttered.

"I heard that!" X snapped and followed the snickering agent down to the garage.

*****

"So, Agent Chaseryle," Zed said without glancing up from the personnel file he was reading, "welcome to the team."

"It's good to be here Sir," Chaseryle replied.

"I trust you had a pleasant commute?"

"Yes Sir," 'What was with all this small talk, why didn't this guy just get down to business?'

"Relax Agent," Zed chuckled eyeing the impatient peacekeeper as he fidgeted around in his seat.

"Just anxious to get out in the field Sir," Chaseryle replied hastily.

"Well," Zed sighed, an idea forming in the back of his mind, "I'd like to send you out there Agent but right now there aren't that many agents in need of a partner, and it's against policy for me to send you out on a case alone."

"Isn't there anyone you can partner me with Sir?" Chaseryle begged, "Anyone will be fine, I belong out there!" he gestured grandly towards Zed's window where the exit doors were that lead to the alien populated city, "Where all the action is!"

"Well Agent," Zed thoughtfully stroked his chin, "there is one new agent that comes to mind, she's a saucy little red head that I put to work just this morning."

"Fine!" Chaseryle exclaimed, "she sounds fine, now can I please get out in the field?"

"Patience Agent, are you sure you can handle her?" Zed smiled, "Maybe I ought to stick you down with some of the paper pushers for a week or so first?"

"A WEEK!" Chaseryle yelped, "No Sir, please! Just partner me with this agent, I know we can work together! I can't be stuck behind some desk or file cabinet, I have to be out there fighting crime and solving cases! It's what I was born to do!"

"Agent," Zed began with an ear to ear smile, "that's exactly what I wanted to hear!"

*****

Zed led Agent Chaseryle down the hallway and stopped in front of the office where Agents Di, A, and Delia were 'hard at work'. He reached out for the doorknob and then turned to Chaseryle. "Why don't you do the honors?"

"Uh, okay." he hesitantly reached out and pushed open the door, he literally had to push because there were several stacks of papers piled up against the door.

"Whooooaaaa!!!!!" a female's voice cried as she crashed down into another pile of crinkled papers.

"AGENT DEILA!" Zed snapped as Chaseryle's jaw hung open. "What in the name of Neptune's moons it going on here?!"

Delia dug her way up out of the mess, "Uh, heehee, we need a bigger trashcan?"

"Agent A? Agent Di?" Zed shouted, looking around the cluttered room, fuming at the mess, and seeing no other agents.

"Over here Sir!" the muffled voice of Agent A called.

Zed slapped his forehead, this was just great, he'd have to rent a bulldozer just to clean up this mess!

"I'm coming," Delia called and slid on one of the many pieces of paperwork on the no longer visible floor. "AAAAHHH!!!" CRASH!

Chaseryle and Zed cringed and closed an eye as the shambled agent collided with a wall.

"I'm okay," she muttered before falling backwards.

"These are the best of the best of the best?" Chaseryle asked, baffled as Agent Delia staggered to her feet and grabbed both of Agent A's hands, tugging hard to pull her free of her paper prison.

"Sad isn't it?" Zed muttered with a frown. "I'm afraid to ask, where's Agent Di?"

"I'm…uh…over here Sir." A quaking voice called as Agent Di emerged from a mound of wadded up paperwork and carefully picked her way over to where the two men (well, man and alien male) were standing. She stepped on the same piece of stray paperwork as Agent Delia had, (what are the odds?), and slid into Chaseryle.

He caught her and knelt down staring in disbelief at the red headed human in his arms. "Uh," Agent Di laughed, "nice catch."

"Agent Chaseryle," Zed smiled in spite of his pounding headache, "Meet Agent Di, Agent Di, meet Agent Chaseryle, now Agent Chase, your new partner."

"Whee!" Delia exclaimed happily after pulling out Agent A, "You're a field agent now!"

"Uh…okay," Di stammered. "Could you turn me loose now?" she asked Chaseryle…ur…Agent Chase.

"Oh, uh." Chase stuttered, blushing and helped the red head to her feet, "Sorry."

"No biggie," Agent Di laughed, "So when do you get fitted for your human suit?"

"Do I really look that bad?" Chase laughed.

"Hmm…" Di mused and looked him up and down, circling him and seemingly scrutinizing over his every detail as Agents Delia and A laughed and Zed sighed and left the room.

"Well," she paused and laughed, "I'm not really a very good judge of…uh-"

"JeeDangians," A almost spat.

"Yeah, JeeDarnians, but you look okay to me." she smiled and slapped him on the back, "But hey Wrangler, it's the rules!"

"Wrangler?" Delia snickered, "It's almost like Elle calling X, Cowboy!"

"Pet names, YUCK!" A gagged.

"Oh like you and Y don't kid around the same way?" Delia teased.

"You know sometimes I could just punch you!" A snapped, "And R certainly seems to hold your favor!"

"HEY!" Delia shouted, "Don't even go there!"

"Uh…" Di laughed, "Maybe we'd better get outta here before things get ugly?" she pulled Chase's arm and yanked him out the door.

"Man, the tension in there's so thick you could cut it with a Spetalian Wicksift blade!" Chase muttered tugging at the collar of his silverish flight suit.

"If you two are quite finished with all the puns and jokes," Zed interrupted from the next doorway down, "then maybe we can get down to business?"

"Yes Sir," Agent Di exclaimed and snapped into an attention stance, saluting.

Chase shook his head and stared down at the comical little human, she was definitely going to be a handful. But those beautiful sparkling dark blue eyes were so entrancing that he knew it was all going to be worth it.

"Your first assignment will be to check up on an odd disturbance report from a water treatment plant just outside the city." Zed informed them.

"What's so odd about it?" Di asked.

"The workers say that they've got some strange creature crawling around in the pipes, the company hired an exterminator to come over there and get the thing out and…"

"And?" Chase prompted him.

"…and he never came out of the pipe."

"Whoa." Di muttered, "and you want us to go crawling around through there with that thing?"

"In a word," Zed replied, "yes."

Agent Di gulped and Chase beamed with pleasure, "Finally! A case with some action!"

"Oh great," Di mumbled, "certain doom here we come!"

Some crashing in the office caught Zed's attention and he rushed over to the door, "I'm going to have to break this up, you two get down to that treatment plant, pronto!"

"Yes Sir!" Chase and Di chorused and ran off towards the garage.

Zed groaned as he opened the door and a paper airplane soared over his head. "Agents!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Hope you'll take the time to review, if you don't, I promise not to cry. No flames please. Thanks for reading. :-P*


	4. Part 4

Agent Di in "Attack of the Saucers from Glorp!" Part 4

"Oh this is just great," Di murmured as she crawled through the damp pipe with Chase trailing behind her a little too close for comfort. 'Ugh,' she could even feel his breath on the back of her legs, she really hoped that skirt was long enough!

"I can't believe we haven't spotted that thing yet," Chase grumbled, "not that this view is bad or anything." he added beneath his breath.

Di blushed and sped up, the pipe wasn't large enough to stand upright in without slouching over and she had a feeling that that position wouldn't be any better. Just her luck that she'd get paired up with a hopeless romantic and adventure starved alien!

"Wait," he grabbed her ankle.

'I'm gonna kill him if he thinks about…' Di began to think angrily.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered. Di stopped to listen, she did hear something strange echoing through the pipe.

"Maybe it's the creature," she muttered, "let's bust it and get outta here!"

The odd noise grew louder, whatever it was, it was getting closer. Chase still had a hold of Di's ankle when he suddenly screamed out in pain.

"Chase!!!" Di shrieked as he was quickly jerked away, dragging her along.

Di fumbled for her blaster but, just her luck, she dropped it! "Di! Shoot it!"

"I can't reach my weapon!" she yelled back as she was yanked further and further away from her gun. "Chase, let go!"

He didn't seem to hear her, "Chase! Let! Me! Go!!!"

That time he heard her and released her ankle, Di struggled to get back on her knees and crawled towards her blaster, once she had it she spun around to shoot the…thing, but it and her partner had vanished!

"Chase?!" Di could hear the faint sounds of screaming and gnawing. "CHASE!"

She scrambled to her feet and slumped forward made her way down into the dark recesses of the pipe towards the sounds. She spotted her partner near a tear on the side of the pipe and the dim light that shown through illuminated his terrified face as he struggled against the black creature, the size of a Baruga, looming over him, chewing on his foot, or at least the shoe of his human suit. Di wasn't the type to act like one of those pathetic women in a horror flick but before she could think of how stupid it would be in the situation, she screamed.

This not only caught Chase's attention but the attention of the creature as well. Big mistake. 'Oh that was so stupid!' Di scolded herself and took off back down the pipe, but, big surprise, the creature was faster. "Aaahhh!!!!"

Di was tackled and felt the creature's fangs dig into her flesh, piercing the think material of her jacket.

"Di!"

"Little help here Wrangler!!!" Di cringed as the creature on her back tugged at her shoulder, 'This hurts!' she thought while clenching her teeth.

A blast knocked the creature off Di and sent it tumbling down the pipe a little ways. "C'mon Di!" Chase shouted helping her to her feet, "We gotta get out of here!" he motioned towards the tear in the pipe, intent on blasting his way through it.

"Oh great." Di murmured as something growled in the shadows.

"What?" Chase demanded between blasts, supporting her with his arm around her waist.

"Itttt'ssss baaaccckkk!"

The creature lunged from the darkness and tackled the pair of agents, Chase was on top of Di making it difficult for her to breathe, "Get off!" she squealed trying to inhale.

"I can't." he yelled, "The thing's on top of me!" and it was crushing his spine.

"I'm beginning to think I should've taken that job at the nuclear power plant," Di groaned, "much better for your health."

She was pulling out her blaster as she talked, "Take this you pathetic piece of space trash!"

"HEY!" Chase snapped.

"Not you!" Di made a move to fire over his shoulder, not easy in her position, "Crap!"

"What?" Chase's spine couldn't take much more abuse, he was strong but not indestructible.

"It's jammed!" Di spat, "The darn thing won't fire!"

"Perfect," Chase laughed sarcastically, "we're gonna die Di!"

Di forced herself to turn over under Chase, "Uh Di," he blushed, "I'm real flattered that you wanna go this way but-"

"Oh you are such a male!" Di snapped and reached into his jacket, pulling out his icer.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, "forgot about that."

Di rolled her eyes and took aim at the creature, making a mental note to haunt the weapons designer if this thing jammed, "Now as I was saying, freeze space trash!"

******

Zed waited in his office for some word from the two new field agents. They'd been gone for quite some time and it didn't seem like it should've been this long without some word. He looked at his communications screen and decided to contact them, "This is odd," he said to himself, "no signal??"

Just then his door swung open and a large alien ice sculpture slid across his office floor. "What the--"

"Here you are Sir," Di panted as she and Chase stumbled into his office and collapsed in the chairs in front of his desk, "we, uh, caught the creature."

"And came out the worse for the wear I see," Zed examined the two shambled agents and surveying their ripped clothing and bloody patches on their bodies (even Chase's wound was exposed through his ripped human suit) decided to send them down to the lab for immediate medical attention.

"Just a scratch in the line of duty Sir," Chase said proudly, "we uh, would've called but our communicators kinda got banged up in the struggle."

Zed cocked an eyebrow and sent the next paper pusher that entered his office to get a containment crew up there for the frozen alien. "Looks like a Yitile," Zed murmured, "their real killers you know."

"We know!" they both chorused angrily.

Zed chuckled and sent them down to the lab, "Go get cleaned up you two, and after you finish the paperwork you can report back to my office for your next assignment."

Di and Chase moaned and sluggishly dragged themselves out of Zed's office, Chase limping and Di grumbling amusing little complaints about their brush with death.

Zed's amusement was short lived when Kay suddenly contacted him via his communicator, "What is it Kay?"

"Just thought you might like to know that we've got some unexpected company Zed." Kay replied in his usual flat tone.

"Great," Zed sighed, "and who are the uninvited guests this time?"

"You're gonna love this," Kay stepped back so that Zed could have a clear view of the wreckage behind him.

"Good grief Kay it looks like a war zone there, Central Park?" Kay nodded and Zed noticed something else, something unusual, something he hadn't seen in ages and had hoped never to see again, "Sweet rings of Saturn," he gasped looking at the odd shaped saucers amidst the rubble, "the Glorps!"

________________________________________________________________________

*As always, please review and thanks for reading. ^_~*


	5. Part 5

Agent Di in "Attack of the Saucers from Glorp" Part 5

In the medical lab Zeeltor was happily fiddling around with some gauze as Yazmine patted down the dried blood on Agent Di's shoulder. She had to be careful not to press too hard for fear of opening the wound again. "My but you two took quite a beating," she murmured.

"I think my jacket came out the worse for the wear," Di muttered, inspecting the tear on the shoulder. 

"V can probably sew it up for you." Yazmine suggested.

Agent Chase was tugging off the mask to his human suit. Di glanced down at the mask as he tossed it onto the examining table. "That thing is so stuffy!" he complained.

The mask was pale skinned and had sandy blonde hair. It was actually a bit on the brownish side until the light hit it just right. Di had never noticed this while they were crawling through that dark pipe. Another thing, the mask made two of his three pupils disappear and gave him a forest green iris in each eye with streaks of neon green. V must have went all out when she made that human suit.

"Well, I think I've got you all bandaged up," Zeeltor announced, "now the only problem will be repairing the damage to that human suit of yours."

"Leave that to me." a voice announced from the lab entrance.

"Agent V," Yazmine smiled, pointing to the tear in Di's jacket, "we were just talking about you."

V wandered over to where the two rookies were sitting on the examining tables and inspected their suits carefully. Holding Di's jacket up to the light she smiled, "I should be able to sew this tear back together in two minutes flat."

She then looked at the damage to Chase's human suit with dismay. "But I'm afraid it'll take a while to fix that. It's going to take me around fifteen minutes to patch that up."

Chase and Di glanced at each other, "That's what you consider to be a while?"

V nodded sadly, "Sorry, but that's major damage."

Chase shrugged, "I'm sure I can wait that long."

"Alright then," V perked up, "no time like the present. Hand it over."

Chase stared at the human's outstretched hand, "Hand what over?" he asked nervously.

She rolled her eyes, Di's jacket draped across her other arm. "Your human suit, silly!"

His eyes grew wide. Glancing at the two other women in the room he spoke, "But-"

Hands on her hips V tapped her foot impatiently. Di snickered, he'd never do it.

To her surprise though, Chase reluctantly slipped out of his human suit. After handing it to V and watching her leave he turned to the two women.

"I'll get you a hospital gown to wear until she's finished." Yazmine smiled and headed off to the medical supply room.

Chase was standing there next to Di wearing nothing but his bright yellow happy face boxers. Di couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing. "Careful Chase---Don't want ya to catch a cold!"

Chase eyed her for a moment, "It's not my fault you're a slow crawler. This never would've happened if you'd learn to pick up the pace."

Di stopped chuckling and glared at him, "Oh please! If I didn't have to worry about you peeking up my skirt every time I made a move in that pipe-"

"Who said I was peeking up your skirt?!" Chase demanded.

"Not that this view is bad or anything!" Di sarcastically mimicked Chase's previous words.

"Oh try and give your partner a compliment and all the sudden you've got just one thing on your mind!" Chase retorted angrily.

Zeeltor stood back and watched the whole feud, it was rather fascinating the way the two new agents bickered. Similar to X and Elle's fights. Maybe it had something to do with underlying emotions that were contrary to those being expressed? Either way, it was fascinating!

Yazmine entered with the hospital gown and handed it to Chase. "Thanks," he muttered, snatching the gown and pulling it on over his head. "Can't believe I agreed to be partnered with you." he snapped at Di.

Di just turned her head away from him and scoffed, "This is me, Agent Di. You don't like it, go back to your cushy little peacekeeping job in the JeeDarn Galaxy!"

"JeeDang!" Chase corrected.

"Whatever." Di slid off the table and was about to leave when her communicator beeped. Sighing she pulled it out and opened the connection, "Di here."

Zed's image filled the small screen, "Agent Di, Agent Chase. I've got a new assignment for you."

"Yeah, we know." Di replied, "We'll be up to get it as soon as we finish our paperwork."

"Forget the paperwork for now." Zed spoke with a hint of concern in his voice. "I've got another assignment for you that takes priority over everything else."

"What's that?" Di questioned.

"Just get down to Central Park on the double," Zed instructed, "Agent Kay will fill you in once you arrive."

Di nodded as the connection was cut off. Turning to Chase she noticed that he'd heard everything. "Come on," she moaned, "we'd better get down to Costumes & Wardrobe and see if V's anywhere close to finishing those repairs yet."

"Way ahead of you." Chase mumbled, pushing past Di and heading for the door. Di's eyes widened as she watched him leave.

"Aren't you going to tell him?" Yazmine asked.

"Nah," Di snickered, "I think he has this little embarrassment coming to him."

She quickly left the room, following her partner down the hall. Chase turned for a fifth time to see his partner walking behind him a short distance away with that same mischievous smirk on her face. "What?!" he finally demanded.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Di inquired innocently.

"What's so funny?" he snapped, "Why has every agent we've passed started snickering? What's wrong with you people?"

Di mused over this a moment before strolling past Chase and calling over her shoulder, "Nothing's wrong with us, we all know better than to walk around with the backs of our hospital gowns wide open. Nice boxers!"

Chase's face went red, he felt behind himself and noticed that the little human was right. "Aaahhhh!!! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Tying the strings tightly he dashed into the Costumes & Wardrobe Department. Di was already there inspecting the work V had done to his human suit. "Can I have that back now?!" he gasped, looking up at his snickering partner.

"Almost done," V informed him. She glanced at her watch, "Record time for a repair like this too, it's only been seven minutes."

Di slipped on her newly repaired jacket and sneered at Chase, "Ladies first you know."

Chase glared at her, "Next time we're about to be some slimy creature's lunch, I am NOT saving you!"

"Save me?!" Di shouted, "I'm the one who iced that thing before it ate you!"

"Not before I blasted it off of you!" he countered.

V groaned and finished working on Chase's suit, "You two are worse than X and Elle."

________________________________________________________________________

*Starting to like the fiction? Just review and let me know.*


	6. Part 6

Agent Di in "Attack of the Saucers from Glorp" Part 6

"Well, here we are, Central Park." Di announced.

"You've been here before?" Chase asked trying not to show interest.

"Nope, not really. I usually try to avoid places like this whenever possible." she opened the door and hopped out. "There's Agent Kay."

"Glad you're here," Kay turned to them, Di didn't detect anything in his tone that suggested he was anything but blunt and a little too uptight.

Another agent walked up to them and spoke to Kay, "Our readings are showing that the Glorps have moved outside the city, towards the residential areas."

Kay nodded and gave the screen on his a scanner a look of disgust, "This is just what happened the last time they paid us a visit."

"So what?" Di asked, "We don't like visits from the Glorps?"

"That's right little lady, just picture a huge hairy spider with a incessant appetite for mayhem and human flesh." Kay replied. "Would you want to play hostess to someone like that? And about five hundred of their closest relatives?"

"Five hundred?" Di gasped, "How the heck are we supposed to stop that many?!"

"By the size of that craft I'd say that it was just a scouting party." Chase observed, "Probably only eight or nine at the most."

"Try ten hot shot," another agent called, picking his way over the wreckage, "Ten of those things crawled out of that craft and took off down the street. Just look at all the footprints. Besides…" he added in a low tone, "Agent B said that's what happened."

"Agents Di and Chase," Kay announced, "this is my partner, Agent Jay."

"Nice to meet ya." Di held out her hand.

"Always a pleasure to have another pretty face around," Jay grinned not noticing the glare he was getting from Chase.

"And exactly how do we plan to round these alien arachnids up?" Chase demanded.

Jay looked up, "Oh, well---"

"The Glorps just landed after about four and a half weeks of cruising through space," Kay spoke, "now what's the first thing you'd want to do after a long trip like that?"

The agents all exchanged glances, "Sleep?" Chase guessed.

"Make a pit stop to the little alien's room?" Jay snickered.

Di thought about this a moment before blurting out, "Eat!"

Kay nodded, "Bingo. Now unless we want to lose half the city's population by the end of the week and all of New York once these scouts contact the mother ship I suggest we get out there and do some exterminating."

"Good thing I'm not arachnophobic," Di muttered.

"What are we waiting for?" Jay exclaimed, "Let's get out there and kick some eight-legged booty!"

"First thing's first Slick," Kay opened his communicator, "with ten Glorps on the loose we're gonna need some more backup."

"Makes ya feel so appreciated doesn't it." Di grinned to Chase.

"Yeah." try as he might, he just couldn't stay mad at her. It was pointless to anyway, with alien spiders crawling around.

"Zed," Kay spoke into the communicator, "we're gonna need a few more agents down here, turns out there are ten of these things."

"Ten?" Zed's image repeated, "Sounds like a scouting party. I'll send over Delia and R."

From somewhere in the background a voice rang out, "YAY! A case! No more paperwork!!! Whoooaaa!!!!" 

CRASH!

"Watch where you're falling!"

"Ow! Get your heel outta my back!"

"Like you're Ms. Graceful in those sneakers!"

Zed's image expressed annoyance as a paper airplane soared over his head, "This day can't end soon enough for me." he mumbled before closing the connection.

******

A few minutes later Delia and R arrived and joined up with the other agents. It was now Kay, Jay, Di, Chase, Delia, and R out to save the world. Talk about your unlikely heroes.

"I'm still not picking up anything," Delia said, staring at the scanner while riding in the back of the LTD.

"Keep trying," Kay insisted.

They were driving past all the residential areas without much luck. Civilians lives were at stake, if they didn't pick something up soon, it could be too late for one or more of these happy families.

******

Ophelia Burns was merrily watering her prize winning rhododendrons when she heard something rustling in the bushes behind her. "Hello?" the middle aged woman called.

Upon receiving no reply she removed her straw hat and wandered over to the bushes. "Is someone there? Whiskers, is that you?"

A strange high pitched noise pierced the air. Ophelia clasped her hands over her ears, "What on Earth?"

A creature with pitch black fur and brown marking around it's eyes and chest sprang out of the bushes, tackling Ms. Burns and sending her crashing onto her flowers. "AAHHH!!!"

The Glorp wasted no time in cocooning his meal. It had been several weeks since he'd sunken his fangs into the flesh of an unsuspecting creature. The poor woman wouldn't enjoy another day of tending to her beloved garden. 

________________________________________________________________________

*Read and review, please. Hey, it's not like no one's ever died on the series, and don't even get me started on the body count the Bug left behind in the first movie, lol. Anyways, hope this fic keeps you on the edge of your seat. I guarantee you'll never look at a spider the same way again. Mwuhahahaha!!!!*


End file.
